fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 86
Rock of Succubus is the 86th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Fukuro an owl-like man from Trinity Raven is battling Natsu and the battle is tight. Simon is amazed by the power of his opponent. Meanwhile Lucy and Juvia has team up and they are looking for Natsu who is nowhere to be found. Gray has decided to go after Erza and Sho. Juvia and Lucy have an unexpected encounter another Trinity Raven member Vidaldus who has a liking for rock. Juvia's Water Magic, Water Lock is ineffective on Vidaldus as he can absorb any kind of liquid with his long hair. He uses Rock of Succubus and Juvia becomes evil and go after Lucy. Lucy who had decided to stand back now has to fight. In the Throne Room Jellal has already counted Juvia and Lucy as defeated... Summary Bewildered by Fukuro's concept of a guild, Fukuro says to Natsu that there are evil in this world that cannot live and that Natsu is part of it. Natsu attacks, but Fukuro’s speed easily outmatches him. Simon is amazed by the power of Fukuro from Trinity Raven and that they are beyond the rumours said. Jellal counts Simon out of the game, and wishes that he can fight Natsu too, but Natsu might not be able to make it to him. In the meantime, Lucy and Juvia are looking for Natsu, Juvia says that she must be with Gray but he went after Shô and Erza. Juvia thinks that why has Gray put her together with her "love rival", does he intend to create a fight between them. Suddenly a very loud sound is heard which Juvia thinks is rather good but Lucy does not like it. Vidaldus member of Trinity Raven reaches them saying it is a concert from hell and introducing himself. He attacks them with his hair but cannot attack Juvia though, being that her body is made of water and Lucy gives up already saying its too much for her. Juvia uses her Water Lock on him and Vidalus hears rock instead of lock and gets caught in the Water Lock. Unexpectedly, he absorbs Juvia's water with his hair and thus reveals one of his Magic being able to absorb water and other different liquids. Then, Vidaldus decides to make Juvia his succubus, and by playing the Rock of Succubus song on his electric guitar which completely changes Juvia’s personality, and makes her go after Lucy. In his Throne Room, Jellal counts both Lucy and Juvia as defeated… Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel & Simon vs. Fukuro *Lucy Heartfilia & Juvia Lockser vs. Vidaldus Taka (started) Magic, Spells and Abilities Used Magic used *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic (火の滅竜魔法, Ka no Metsuryū Mahō) *Jet Magic *Water Magic (水の魔法, Mizu no Mahō) *Hair Magic (髪の魔法, Kami no Mahō) *Guitar Magic (ギター魔法, Gitā Mahō) Spells used *Jet Ho Ho Hou *Hair Whip *Water Lock (ウォーターロック 水流拘束, Wōtā Rokku) *Absorb *Rock of Succubus Items used *Jet Pack *Magical Guitar Navigation